1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to preservative compositions and, more particularly, to preservative compositions for materials and to a method for preserving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain materials are susceptible to damage caused by the elements, especially water and insects (e.g., termites, certain types of ants, and other boring insects). For instance, exposure to water typically causes many materials, such as various wood products, insulation, newsprint, drywall, and masonry bricks, to crack, warp, check, as well as become discolored and mildewed. Also, water and/or insect damage often causes these materials to rot and decay. Typically, water and/or insect damage leads to the eventual replacement of the damaged section of the material at great expense, effort, and inconvenience.
Preservative manufacturers have marketed various treatment products that supposedly prevent, or reduce the likelihood of water and/or insect damage to the material to which the treatment products are applied. However, these treatment products have not been completely satisfactory, especially with regard to effectiveness, cost concerns, ease of application, duration of treatment time, and duration of protection afforded.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a preservative composition for various materials. It is also desirable to provide a preservative composition that preserves various materials effectively against water intrusion and damage. Further, it is desirable to provide a preservative composition that preserves materials effectively against insect intrusion and damage. Still further it is desirable to provide a preservative composition that is relatively inexpensive. It is also desirable to provide a preservative composition that is relatively easy to apply. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a preservative composition that has a relatively short treatment time. Also, it is desirable to provide a preservative composition that provides a relatively long period of protection. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a preservative composition and method that meets these desires.